Chocolate Life
by IchigoMei-Chan
Summary: Cinta itu bagaikan coklat. Manis dan pahit. Rin dan Len adalah teman sejak kecil. Dan mereka saling menyukai, namun belum menyatakan perasaan satu sama lain. Suatu hari, Rin kehilangan ingatan tentang Len. Apa yang selanjutnya terjadi? Review Please...
1. First Day

**Chocolate Life**

* * *

(a/n: fic chap ini udah lama selesai, tapi lupa terus nge upload, hehe~ Anyway enjoy ya~)

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ampe kiamat Vocaloid bukan punya saya! Melainkan Om Yamaha!**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Humor**

**Caution: OOC, typo, mungkin gaje, bahasa lo-gue-aku-kamu**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : First Day In High School**

* * *

Ichigo: Coklat itu manis dan pahit, klo kalian suka coklat apa?

Rin: Coklat yang ada isi jeruknya!

Len: Kalo aku coklat yang ada isi pisangnya!

Ichigo+Rin: Eh?

Rin: Emang ada?

Len: E-Eh? Emangnya ga ada ya? . . . NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ichigo: Le-Len? Jangan sedih dulu.. Nanti aku—

Rin: —bikin coklat pisang terwuenak buat Len!

Ichigo: *sweatdrop* 'itu kan apa yang pingin aku bilang' *kecewa* Langsung aja baca ya readers! Jangan lupa ripiu~

* * *

**NB:**

"…" **bicara**

'…' **dalam hati**

"_**blabla" **_**kata cetak miring perbincangan dalam telepon**

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Hari ini hari yang sangat cerah. Hari senin.

Setelah ,mandi dan mengenakan baju seragamku. Aku mulai menyisir rambutku yang berwarna honeyblonde ini. Lalu menjepitkan dua jepit putih di kanan, dan dua di kiri. Dan tak lupa, memakai pita putih di kepalaku, pita ini juga jadi cirri khasku. Biar aku kelihatan lebih imut.

By the way, namaku Kagamine Rin, cewek ceria nan imut yang menyukai buah jeruk, ralat maniaknya Jeruk! Aku kelas 1 SMA, di Voca High School.

_Ne ne ne nee, ne, chotto ii_

_isogashii nara, gomen~~_

Tiba-tiba handphone ku berdering dengan ringtone Suki Daisuki!. 'Siapa ya? Pagi-pagi gini?' Segera kuambil handphoneku. Wakh! Rupanya Len! Belum tau Len itu siapa?

Dia itu kan Vocaloid shota nan imut itu! (Author: *mukul Rin* ini beda tau! Cerita yang bener donk! Rin: E-eh sorry Author *benjol* Len: "Aku bukan SHOTA!")

Ralat deh, Len itu, tepatnya Kagamine Len, adalah tetanggaku dan temanku dari kecil. Kenapa marga kami sama? Cuman kebetulan kok! (Author: Dasar, pasaran *_giggles* _*Dipukul Rin*).

Udah cukup perkenalannya. Lalu kujawab telepon dari Len "Len.. met pagi" kataku. "_Pagi katamu? Kita udah hamper telat tau! Buruan keluar atau aku tinggalin loh!". _Sambungan telepon-pun diputus.

Dengan sedikit kesal dan bingung kulihat jam jeruk milikku. Kulihat jam yang menunjukkan angka 06.50. EEEHHHH? 06.50! Aku telat! Wah pasti karena intro-nya kepanjangan nih. Ah, masa bodo' segera aku turun ke lantai 1.

"Ah, Rin. Sudah mau pergi? Ga sarapan dulu?" kata kakakku Lily.

"Ga usah. Aku udah telat Lily nee-chan" kataku pada kakakku yang sedang nonton TV (sedang liburan).

"Oh, ya udah, pergi berduaan lagi? Cie.." katanya menggoda.

"L-Lily nee-chan!" kataku sambil blushing.

"Ya sudah, itekimasu!". Di luar telah menunggu Len,lalu memalingkan wajahnya kearah ku.

"Kau ini lama sekali sih! Dasar lamban!" katanya sambil ngomel.

"Mou Len-kun! Iya deh, aku minta maap" kataku bersalah walaupun agak sebel karena diejek.

"Ya sudah ayo berangkat" katanya sambil tersenyum simpul padaku.

Len itu memang suka ngejek, bikin sebel, tapi dia itu baik kok, cuman agak tsundere aja. Sekilas, wajah kami berdua ini hampir mirip. Dengan rambut honeyblonde dan sepasang mata azure, kami emang mirip anak kembar. Bedanya ya cuman aku cewek kalau dia cowok.

Aku memakai pita putih sedang dikepalaku sedangkan dia rambutnya di ponytail kecil. Tapi kami gak ada hubungan darah setetes pun kok. Kebetulan kali ya?

* * *

-_skip time-_

Fiuhh… nyampe juga disekolah baru. Walaupun masih ngos-ngos-an karena berlari ,kami pun lanjut berjalan ke kelas yang kebetulan sama.

* * *

-_Di kelas-_

Saat duduk di tempat dudukku (Len disebelahku), tiba-tiba seorang cewek dengan warna rambut hijau dan warna mata yang senada berjalan ke arahku.

"Gumi-Chan!" langsung kupeluk cewek itu. "Waa~~ Rin-chan! Kita sekelas!" kata Gumi yang merupakan sahabatku sejak SMP. Yang balas memelukku. Gumi itu orangnya manis, masih lugu, dan maniaknya wortel.

"Woi! Bisa diam enggak sih? Ribut tau!" kata Len yang membentak kami. Dia emang gak suka yang berisik-berisik. Sok diem lu Len.

"Mou, Len!" kata kami serempak minus Len.

"Sudah, sudah! Berisik tau! Guru bentar lagi datang!" kata seorang cowok yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri kami. Cowok ini mirip degan Gumi, cuman rambutnya lebih pendek. Dan pake kacamata di rambutnya. Buat hiasan.

"Geez.. Gumiya kok ngebelain si anak pisang sih! Kalian berdua sama aja!" kata Gumi kepada Gumiya. Lalu kami kembali ke tempat duduk kami masing-masing.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang wanita yang datang ke kelas.

"Selamat pagi, semua. Baiklah pelajaran bahasa inggris kita mulai." Ucap guru itu, Luka-sensei. Dia guru bahasa inggris di sekolah kami.

"Ya, Luka-sensei" jawab kami serempak. Kalau aku boleh bilang Luka-sensei itu tidak terlihat seperti guru, malahan mirip model. Tubuhnya yang proposional dengan selera fashion yang boleh dibilang keren. Lalu rambut pink yang panjang sepinggang yang rapi. Dan tentu saja ini membuat banyak guru jatuh cinta pada Luka-sensei.

Terutama Gakupo-sensei, guru Fisika kami. Dia cinta mati sama Luka-sensei. Tapi sayangnya Luka-sensei itu sok acuh ga acuh aja sama Gakupo-sensei. Kasihan…

Dia juga kadang suka ngomel, galak pula sama Gakupo-sensei. Haah… Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan memang sulit.

* * *

-_skip, istirahat-_

* * *

Pelajaran selesai dan bel istirahat berbunyi. Gumi langsung menghampiriku lalu mengajak aku untuk ke kantin. Aku pun meng-iya-kan permoho, eh ajakannya itu. Kami pun menuju kantin. Dengan Gumi yang menarikku dengan kecepatan supernya.

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga pelajaran Luka-sensei, kami agak tegang ketika saat sensei memulai pelajaran kami, karena kami merasakan hawa membunuh dari sensei. Rupanya di balik kecantikannya itu, dia orangnya galak. (Author: "Puh, udang di balik batu". Luka: Apa kau bilang? *death glare*. Author: *sweatdrop* Ng-nggak kok!).

_TING TONG TENG_

'Saatnya istirahat, ngajak Rin ah', but, wait a sec, mana Rin? Kapan dia pergi?

"Yo, Len" kukira siapa, rupanya Gumiya. "Nyari siapa?" katanya.

"Ah, yo, ngeliat Rin nggak?" kataku bertanya pada Gumiya yang masang wajah sok cuek-nya.

"Oh, tadi ditarik-tarik sama Gumi ke kantin, nyusul aja yuk" balasnya.

Aku-pun mengangguk dengan wajahcuek(ngebales)

-_Skip time-_

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

"Gumi-chan, jangan tarik-tarik dong…" kataku pada Gumi yang terus aja narik baju aku buat ke kantin.

"Are..? Ah, gomenne Rin, ga nyadar, aku kangen sih" katanya dengan wajahnya yang imut itu..

Eiits.. pasti mikir yang enggak-enggak, kami masih normal kok, Gumi itu emang lugu kayak anak-anak, itu maksudnya.

"Rin-chan, ke sana yuk" kata Gumi sambil ngajak aku buat ngambil dagangan eh, makanan yang mau di makan.

Nyampe di kantin, ya kami pun makan. Aku beli waffle jeruk sama orange juice. Kalau gumi sih kue wortel sama juice wortel. (Maniak jeruk dan wortel bersatu!)

Dari kejauhan, kulihat Len dan Gumiya sedang menuju kantin dan mengambil makanan.

"Gumiya~~ Len-kuun~~ Sini sini!" teriak Gumi. Gezz, padahal aku mau manggil duluan.

"Ah, kalian disini rupanya" ucap Gumiya. Dan mereka pun bergabung bersama kami untuk makan bersama.

_TING TONG TENG_

"Ah, sudah masuk. Ayo ke kelas Gumi-chan" ajakku pada Gumi yang sedang membersihkan mulutnya dengan tisu.

"Eh, iya! Ayo Gumiya!" ajaknya pada Gumiya.

"Ayo Len, sampai kapan lu mau ngunyah pisang?" ucap Gumiya dengan agak mengejek. Len pun cemberut.

"Apa-apaan lu ngomong begituan! Pisang itu enak! Ga kayak wortel, wortel pahit!" balas Len. Mendengar kata wortel, Gumi dan Gumiya pun langsung bereaksi.

"APA MAKSUDMU MU/LO WORTEL ITU PAHIT? WORTEL ITU ENAK!" seru mereka berdua secara bersamaan. Sadar akan tingkah mereka, mereka pun langsung saling pandang dan muka mereka menjadi merah.

'_Mereka emang serasi' _pikirku sambil tertawa melihat tingkah laku mereka. "Ayo Len, kita tinggalkan kedua orang yang tengah **dilanda cinta **ini" ucapku sambil menarik tangan Len dengan paksa, lalu membawanya kabur meninggalkan Gumi dan Gumiya.

"SIAPA YANG DILANDA CINTA?" teriak mereka lagi dari kantin. Aku yakin wajah mereka pasti sangat merah.

.

.

* * *

Setelah berlari akhirnya aku sampai di depan kelas.

"Lho? Len kamu kenapa?" tanyaku histeris pada Len yang sempoyongan.

"Rin… lu gile ya? Lari lu kayak roket tau ga?" ucap Len yang masih sempoyongan berjalan kedalam kelas. Dia tidak sadar bahwa dia berjalan ke arah tembok.

"Len! Awaass!" aku pun mencoba untuk menghalang Len dari depan. Tapi bukannya selamat, kepala Len malah membentur kepalaku dengan keras. Semuanya pun menjadi hitam.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Len yang sudah sadar segera panik mendapati Rin yang pingsan. "Rin, lu kenapa?" teriaknya. Dia pun segera menggendong Rin ala bridal style di UKS.

Di jalan menuju UKS, Len bertemu dengan Gumi dan Gumiya.

"Len! Lu apain Rin! Rin, sadarlah!" teriak histeris Gumi. Kalau Gumi udah histeris biasanya ngomongnya jadi lu-gue.

"Nanti aja! Gue udah ga kuat ngangkat dia lama-lama!" Len pun segera melesat ke UKS dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuh Rin ke kasur UKS.

Ternyata tidak ada siapa-siapa di UKS. Dilihatnya Rin, keningnya begitu merah karena berbenturan dengan kepalanya.

'_Rin, kalau lu mau nolongin gue ga gitu juga kali caranya' _pikir Len. Di pegangnya kening Rin yang merah itu, ternyata agak bengkak.

'_Benar juga, benturannya kan keras banget. Mudah-mudahan lu ga kenapa-napa Rin, kalo lu kenapa-napa gue ga tahu lagi harus gimana'_

* * *

-_skip, pulang sekolah-_

_ZRAAACK_

"Riiinnn!" teriak seorang anak perempuan berambut hijau lumut begitu membuka pintu UKS dengan kasarnya, di belakangnya ada seorang anak laki-laki yang mirip dengannya.

"Inalillahi! Eh? GUMI, JANGAN NGAGETIN DONG!" ucap Len yang latah pada Gumi.

"Huwwee~~ Rinny~~" tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Len, Gumi langsung berlari menuju kasur UKS dimana Rin masih pingsan.

"Len! Kalau Rin kenapa-napa gimana? Huwweee~~~ Gumiya~~~" Gumi pun langsung memeluk Gumiya.

"E-E-Eh! Ngapain meluk-meluk gue!" ucap Gumiya yang ogah dipeluk oleh Gumi. Namun pelukan Gumi lebih kuat, sehingga dia hanya bisa pasrah bajunya jadi basah oleh air mata dan ingus.

"A-Aku kan ga sengaja!" seru Len membela diri.

"U-Uh… berisik banget! Aku ga bisa tidur nih!" ucap seorang gadis berambut honeyblonde yang tiba-tiba bangkit dari tidurnya. Spontan saja semua yang ada di UKS menoleh ke arah empunya suara.

"Huwweee~~ Rinny~~~ Akhirnya sadar juga~" ucap Gumi yang langsung mewek ke Rin. Gumiya pun bersyukur karena dia sudah terlepas dari pelukan Gumi. Karena kalau tidak, bisa-bisa dia harus mencuci seragamnya lagi.

"Go-Gomenne… Gumi-chan~" ucap Rin sambil mengelus kepala Gumi.

"Untung aja lu sadar Rin, kalau enggak mungkin baju aku udah basah kena ingus" ucap Gumiya.

"Eh! Maksudmu Gumiya?" Gumi pun langsung melemparkan wortel yang entah dari mana ke arah Gumiya secara bertubi-tubi.

"Ampun!"

"Haha… Kalian selalu heboh, Gumi dan Gumiya-kun" ucap Rin sambil tertawa melihat tingkah freak wortel itu.

"Rin, lu ga apa-apa kan? Masih sakit ga keningnya?" ucap Len sambil mencoba menyentuh kening Rin yang bengkak.

"E-Eh! Jangan pegang-pegang orang aneh! Lu siapa sih? Sok kenal banget!" ucap Rin sambil memegangi keningnya.

Len pun kaget mendengar ucapan Rin. Begitu pula Gumi dan Gumiya yang sedang perang wortel.

"E-Eh? I-Ini gue Len! Len!" ucap Len sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan panik.

"Len? Siapa tuh? Ga kenal!" ucap Rin datar. Len pun mematung.

"Ja-Jangan-jangan... Rin…" ucap Gumiya putus-putus. Gumi pun segera menyumbat mulut Gumiya dengan wortel.

"Nee Rin, aku siapa?" tanya Gumi.

"Gumi-chan"

"Kalo aku?" tanya Gumiya yang sudah selesai mengunyah wortelnya.

"Gumiya-kun"

"Kalo dia?" tanya Gumi dan Gumiya secara bersamaan sambil menunjuk Len yang mematung.

Rin pun menggeleng. "Aku ga kenal" jawabnya singkat.

"Kok bisa?" tanya Gumi dengan polosnya sambil menatap Gumiya.

"Jangan-jangan Rin amnesia, mungkin karena benturan tadi" jawab Gumiya sambil mengusap-usap dagunya layaknya professor.

"Tapi kok cuman gue doang yang dia ga inget?" tanya Len dengan histerisnya.

"Ga tau tuh, DL lu kali" jawab Gumiya cuek. Len pun segera mematung tidak percaya.

"KENAPA CUMAN GUEEEE~~~!" teriak Len dengan histeris sekaligus nyaringnya, hingga semua kaca jendela menjadi retak.

* * *

**~~To be Continued~~**

* * *

Len: *pundung di pojok* kenapa cuman gue…

Ichigo: *sweatdrop* lupakan anak shota itu, reviewnya ya readers… Kalo ga ada review fic ini akan di hapus…

Len: Mohon review supaya gue ga menderita… hiks…

Ichigo: Review review~~ ^0^

* * *

.

.

Keep or Delete?

.

Review?

.

.


	2. Amnesia

**Chocolate Life**

* * *

**A/N: Readers, maap kalo lama update, soalnya sekarang saya lagi tes masuk SMA… Jadi maklum… Dan maap kalau ini sedikit… But enjoy**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ampe kiamat Vocaloid bukan punya saya! Melainkan Om Yamaha! Tapi fic ini murni milik saia! Don't copas!**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Humor**

**Caution: OOC, typo, mungkin gaje, bahasa lo-gue-aku-kamu-saya-anda**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Amnesia**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Hmmm… Sepertinya Kagamine-san mendapat amnesia, tapi sepertinya tidak terlalu parah" jelas dokter UKS kami, Sonika.

"Ta-Tapi kenapa Rin cuman gak inget aku?" tanya Len pada Sonika-sensei.

"Mungkin saja dia punya kenangan yang berarti tentangmu, sehingga saat dia terbentur, kenangan yang terlalu besar itu hilang. Tapi tenang saja, dalam waktu dekat dia mungkin bisa mengingat tentangmu lagi" jawab Sonika-sensei. Dan itu membuat Len lega.

"Tapi kau juga harus berusaha untuk mengingatkan Kagamine-san tentang dirimu, kalau tidak mungkin selamanya dia tidak akan bisa mengingatmu" Sonika-sensei menambahkan.

"Akan kucoba sensei. kalau begitu terima kasih banyak sensei, saya permisi" ucap Len, lalu dia pun keluar dari UKS. Di luar UKS telah menunggu Gumi, Gumiya dan Rin.

"Jadi gimana Len" tanya Gumiya dengan wajah cuek.

"Dia bilang dalam waktu dekat Rin bisa inget semuanya lagi, tapi…" Len pun menundukkan kepala. "Ada kemungkinan selamanya dia ga bisa inget gue lagi, hiks" ucapnya dengan ekspresi sedih nan lebay dengan lampu yang menyorot dirinya layaknya dalam drama.

"EH?" ucap Gumi dan Gumiya bersamaan.

"Trus gimana? Bukannya lo ada perasaan ama Rin?" bisik Gumiya dengan pelan. Dan itu membuat Len merona.

"Berisik lo! Udah diem aja, gue juga bakalan berusaha buat ngingetin Rin tentang gue yang kece ini" ucap Len dengan semangat yang membara, dilengkapi dengan fire background.

"Ya udah, kalau gitu Rin gue serahin ke lo, tapi jangan macam-macam loh! Ayo Gumiya" Gumi pun menarik lengan Gumiya dengan paksa dan membawanya pulang. Sekarang hanya tinggal Len dan Rin yang sedang duduk dengan wajah tertunduk.

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

_Gue harus ngapain ya? Apa disamperin aja?_

Aku pun menghampiri Rin yang sedang duduk dengan lesunya.

"Hei, ayo pulang Rin" ucapku ramah dan senyum yang kubuat se_coool _mungkin.

"Hm? Kenapa gue harus pulang bareng lo?" ucapnya ketus. Itu pun membuat senyumku langsung ludes.

_Semenjak dia amnesia bahasanya jadi lo-gue, sigh… Sabarlah Len, ini demi orang tercin, eh, terdekat lo._

"Rumah kita sebelahan, orang tua kita hubungannya dekat. Makanya mereka mempercayakan lo ama gue. Ayo" aku pun menjulurkan tanganku pada Rin. Berharap dia akan meraihnya.

"Hn, ya udah" tapi ternyata tidak. Dia sama sekali tidak menyambut tanganku, melainkan berjalan meninggalkanku. Nasib, nasib.

-_skip, di perjalanan-_

Kami sama sekali tidak berbicara sedikitpun, rasanya aneh. Karena biasanya kami selalu berbincang dan bercanda.

"Hei" Rin pun membuka mulutnya. Aku pun langsung semangat.

"Ya? Ada apa Rin?" ucapku dengan wajah sekeren mungkin.

"Nama lo siapa ya?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

JLEB!

Seakan ada ribuan pisau yang menusuk jantungku. Nama gue, nama orang paling cakep di sekolah aja dia ga tau. Hiks! Amnesianya parah!

"Gue, Kagamine Len. Lu biasanya manggil gue Len" ucapku.

"Marga kita kok sama? Kita saudara?"

JLEB! JLEB!

_Kalau kita saudara mana mungkin gue bisa suka ama lo. Huu… nasib gue kok gini ya?_

"Enggak kok! Cuman kebetulan"

"Ooh… Gue sama sekali ga inget tentang lo, jadi ya… maklum lah…" jawabnya dengan enteng.

JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!

_Padahal kita udah bersama sejak kecil. Sungguh kejam takdirku, membuatku harus menderita oleh orang tercin, eh terdekat gue._

"I… Iya, tapi gue akan bantu lo buat nginget semua tentang gue. Jadi tenang aja"

"Hm, makasih, um… Len" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

_Oh… bagaikan senyum malaikat, senyumnya mampu membuat gue melting. Senyum yang cuman Rin yang punya._

"Udah nyampe Rin. Kalo lo ada apa-apa tinggal telpon gue ya" aku pun melambaikan tangan pada Rin yang sudah didepan rumahnya. Aku pun segera masuk ke rumah.

"Tadaima" ucapku lesu. Aku pun langsung menuju kamar yang terletak di lantai dua. Dan kuhempaskan tubuhku ke kasur.

_Gue harap Rin bisa cepet-cepet ingat tentang gue. Gue kan udah suka ama dia sejak kecil._

.

.

.

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

"Tadaima" ucapku. Aku pun masuk dan melihat seorang gadis berambut _blonde _panjang melihat ke arahku dari dapur.

"Gimana sekolahnya?" tanyanya.

"Menyenangkan Lily nee-chan. Aku sekelas dengan Gumi lagi"ucapku. Dia pun hanya angguk-angguk kepala.

.

.

* * *

Aku pun memasuki kamar, dan aroma jeruk pun langsung tercium. Sungguh aroma yang menenangkan. Aku pun mengganti segera menuju kamar mandi dan mandi.

.

.

* * *

Setelah memakai baju, aku pun menyentuh keningku. Bengkak.

_Mereka bilang aku kejedot sama Len ya? Trus kenapa aku cuman ga inget Len ya? Aneh._

_Aku sama sekali tidak ingat tentang Len. Tapi kenapa rasanya ada perasaan yang mengganjal antara aku dan Len ya? Sigh. Mungkin aku akan tahu apa itu saat ingatanku kembali._

Aku pun membuka jendela dan melihat keluar. Tidak terasa langit sudah dipenuhi oleh bintang-bintang dan bulan sabit yang indah. Angin malam yang lembut pun membuat rambut dan pita putihku melambai-lambai. Malam yang indah.

_KREEK_

Aku pun menoleh ke asal suara. Rupanya suara jendela terbuka dari rumah di sebelahku. Tepatnya rumahnya Len. Len yang tidak mengetahui keberadaanku sebelumnya pun langsung kaget.

"E-Eh? Rin?" ucapnya dengan kaget.

_Apa segitu kagetnya dia? Lebay banget deh._

"Hn. Iya ini gue. Jangan kaget gitu dong." Ucapku. Dia pun tertawa. "Eh? Apanya yang lucu?"

"Enggak kok. Lucu aja liat wajah lo yang kayaknya BeTe banget." Ujarnya. "Ada apa? Apa ada yang lagi dipikirin?"

_Ah, kebetulan. Mana tau aku bisa tanya ke dia._

"Um… gini, aku mau tanya"

"Tanya apa?"

"Etto… aku penasaran kenapa aku cuman ga inget sama Len-kun ya? Yang lainnya aku inget, tapi kenapa cuman Len yang aku ga inget?" Dan sepertinya pertanyaanku itu cukup untuk membuat Len berpikir cukup lama sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Um… Soal itu… aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi Sonika-sensei bilang ini ada hubungannya dengan, um… perasaanmu padaku." ucapnya dengan suara yang semakin mengecil. Tunggu, apa aku melihat wajahnya menjadi merah? Apa udara dingin membuatnya demam ya?

"Ooh…" balasku singkat. "Apa Len-kun ada perasaan padaku?" tanyaku.

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

"Apa Len-kun ada perasaan padaku?" tanya Rin dengan wajah polos.

_Wha? Ke-Kenapa dia tanya yang begituan?_

"K-Ke-Kenapa tanya itu?" ucapku dengan wajah yang terasa panas. Sementara Rin hanya memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku cuman ingin tahu, emang ga boleh ya?"

"Bu-Bukannya gak boleh! Ta-Tapi kan…" Aku pun mengecilkan suara dan menundukkan wajah.

_Apa sebaiknya kuberi tau? Atau ga? Iya ga iya ga? Aakh bingung! Dia kan masih amnesia, bisa-bisa aku ditolak. Tapi dia nanya, kalau ga aku kasih tau dia nanti ngambek. Iya atau enggak ya?_

"…en... Len… WOI LEN!" dan teriakan nyaring itu membuyarkan semua yang sedang kupikirkan.

"A-Apa?" tanyaku dengan bodohnya. Rin pun hanya menghela napas.

"Gue mau tidur, lu lama banget sih. Ya udah, oyasumi." Rin pun menutup jendela kamarnya. Sementara aku masih berdiri disini layaknya orang bodoh.

_AAAAAKKKHHH! BEGO! GUE BEGO!_

Aku pun hanya bisa menyalahkan diri sendiri atas hilangnya waktuku bersama Rin hanya karena kelamaan berpikir.

* * *

**~ To be continued ~**

* * *

.

.

Review please…

.

Flame accepted, but the nicer one

.

.


End file.
